Junto
Junto '(lit, Spanish for Together, 同体に) is the Inner Hollow of Batalla Serenata, the daughter of Ardiente Serenata. During the events of the Haruo and Mareado family, Junto became a primary force in her life, and decided to bond with Batalla... through malice and manipulation instead of attempting to overthrow her host. Appearance Junto possess a very beautiful form, alluring and seductive, fitting for all occassions. Light pink hair, with large bangs drifting down both sides of her face, and another bang down the middle. Hollow yellow eyes with pure dilated pupils, Junto is proud of this fact, and has made a comment or two about others looking into her eyes, mostly for manipulation or seduction, or just to throw them off. A short sleeved tan-orange shirt, with loincloth dangling downward the center, with the yin-yang color with pure white, represnting only good, far from what she is. Horns on all sides of her heads, a large purple rope bow is formed around her waist. Tight black shorts are worn underneath this, with bandages and a type of sandals.﻿ Personality Being a natural Hollow, Junto possess all the traits as such, showing intense cruelty, cunning, tact, and intelligence. Junto's own traits are clear as daylight... she is cooperative, manipulative, and seductive. Using each and every trait, memory and emotion against Batalla, in an attempt to merge their minds together, or influence her choices, all subtle, and seemingly good thoughts, are all in evil intentions. Emotions towards all else... Junto despises the Haruo, Mareado, and the Serenata family with intense valor. Finding the Haruo family a hodge-podge of mutts that were abandoned due to their defects, only saved by their uniqueness. Towards Mitsune, she finds delight, the demon aspect charming, and continues to infleunce Batalla closer to her. Constantly in effect, hatred is much so towards Tereya and Yasuraka Haruo, finding them both nuisances, as they could be hinderances. The Mareado family a group of pathetic warrioress' gone wrong, with only their beauty to compensate. Junto finds a perfect warrior of Bailarin, but she lost all respect once realizing the woman chose to be a house-wife, and in her mind, nothing more then a whore. Tristeza a threat to her as well, she finds an arrogant and sarcastic woman, unworthy of her powers that she throws away for her wife. Adalina is among the neutral, and only neutral, as she thinks she can mold her into something. And the Serenata family she ditests because they are people with potential, but squander it with a mortal's lifestyle. Ardiente the only other that she likes, she thinks that Ardiente is a prime fierce example that a woman, and hollow should become, and makes sure that Batalla is on her good side, nothing but darkness towards the Shinigami one night stand... and Ardiente's new wife. Her power monumental, Junto will never surrender, and her patience is endless... Synopsis During her short years of spawning and living... Junto wants only to shatter the bonds of those she hates, and manipulate Batalla to those she chooses as neutral or worthy of her attention. Abilities *'Manipulative Influence: '''Having strong influence over Batalla, Junto will attempt to use sheer cunning and subtle manipulation as to control her host. Using each and every moment and memory to forge bonds, break relationships, or force ideas into the girl's head, Junto knows no fear, and has corrupted Batalla's innermind beyond repair... *Cero: By absorbing spiritual pressure into her mouth, forehead, or hands, Junto may force a dark maroon spiritual pressure from the chosen limb/body-part, and launch the deadly technique towards a foe, capable of destroying a small building. Junto's perferred form is a boomerang style Cero, held in place by concentration, then exploding, and a beam form. *'Mind-Soul Swap: '''When enough control is formed... Junto may switch the mind of her host, Batalla, with hers, and make certain events take place. This control is short though, and what she can do is limited. *'Dark Whispers: 'By producing dark whispers from her voice, they can be utilizied to make her foes be induced with dementia or mania, and cause severe illusions, causing nightmares to form in the foe's mind, if they are asleep. **'Forced Insomnia: 'By implacing her command over a subconcious mind, Junto may force the opponent into a sleep, even while they may be awake, breaking the boundry between the two, merging reality and dreamworld. Another distinct note is that, all that happens in this merged torment is that the nightmares become real, and that the enemy may die in their sleep if Junto so chooses, even by the forced insomnia technique. A way to evade this: don't sleep, and try hard to resist. *'Plane Shift: 'By manipulating the mass, and spiritual presence of her body, Junto can temporarily become the next step to non-existance. Letting her phase through solid objects, or incoming physical attacks. She mostly uses this to scour through Batalla's inner-world, and to phase through walls or other architectural annoyances. On the downside, Junto becomes more tired if she keeps doing so repeatedly, and may drain her spiritual reserves to a low amount if is used to extensively in combat. *'Hollow Manipulation: 'Her voice, and body having sway over the realm of spiritual energy, hers intends to a much stronger intent. Those that are of Hollow blood, either being pure Hollow or Visored, are all canidates for Junto to control their body and minds with her will power. Requiring a high amount of resistance to keep Junto's will off their own, Junto may only use this on one person on a time, after she has released her control over the person, they will have complete recolection of what had just occured, meaning it doesn't not erase the memories. Zanpakuto '''Infierno Infantil '(lit, Spanish for Hell Child) is the illusion-type Zanpakuto of Batalla Serenata, but is mastered by Junto as the joint force. Her sword being a basic enhanced tanto with black forged steel, alongside an emblazoned grip. Having no hand-guard for additional protection, Junto will use on occasion her sheath as an alternate form of offense, swinging rapid blows back and forth with spinning motions, seeming graceful, but all to aggresive and predator like, sweeping, leaping, and reaping through a foe's soul with ease as the doubled offense crashes down, over, and over. '''Shikai: When Junto wants to activate her Shikai, she must state the command: Nacimiento Matanza ''(lit, Spanish for Birth Carnage). This transforms her black enhanced tanto into a large claymore with no hilt-guard, similiar to her previous sword's state. '''Shikai Special Ability': When Junto releases her weapon, she gains a significant boost in spiritual pressure output, crushing others, or repulsing them away from her if they are strong willed enough. Also enhancing her speed and strength, Junto gains stronger physical attributes, and will use all her might to crush her foes. *'Triburon Cebo '(lit, Spanish for Shark Bait) is an illusion technique used by Junto and Batalla. When forming the energy into the air, she will give off the illusion that the area is being flooded with water. When the water submerges the victim, they will be in a sea of water and debris. Attempts to find safety in the newly formed drowned area will fail, as the illusion is intended to be focused on an endless landscape. Sharks begin to circle towards it's enemies, slowly, they make their presence known. Giving the foe a jolt of despair. And as the sharks come forward, schools of them will devour any other 'person' the victim's mind conjures (usually of friends/family/loved ones). The sharks will turn the water blood red, and soon... they all take piece by piece out of the foe's body. Eating away at them/her/him until nothing is left. Leaving a defeated and horrified foe. *'Carne Fusor': (lit, Spanish for Flesh Melting) is an illusion technique utilized by Junto and Batalla. By giving the sensation of eyesight and touch, she magnifies the way the air feels against the skin's nerves. Making even the most slight amount of air, feel as if the body is on fire, but this is simply a trick of the nerves to help aid the effect. Then, by distorting the vision of the foe, Batalla can make the enemy begin to imagine their flesh is melting off of their very bones, giving a horror that is strong and intense. Simply closing the eyes will not block off the feeling of touch, and this has been dubbed Batalla's strongest Shikai technique as it is the hardest to remove. The illusion lasts for a set duration, and by then, Batalla may choose to combat the foe, or the foe may already be unconcious from the horror. *'Bankai': Batalla's Bankai is not yet obtained. But the command to unleash it is: Bienvenido al Purgatorio (lit, Spanish for Welcome to Purgatory, へようこそ煉獄) *'Bankai Special Ability': Batalla's Bankai has not been obtained, but it has been revealed that her spiritual power grows in doubles over a period of time, meaning the longer Junto is in control of Batalla, the more her power will double, over time. The longer influence, the more power. Also, speed is now brutal, as she is able to send pulse of air from her body by forming a quick jump of Kogeru, ''and reapparing, the sudden stop of her body motion giving off a shockwave to disorient or knock down a foe. Strength to insane levels, Junto also now gives her power of '''Forced Insomnia '''to Batalla. ﻿ Relationships Quotes ''"Scream me a song, a song of bittersweet propotions, an ode to the soul's suffering." "The reason to live is simple: to rake, claw, and thrash for your position in this measly world." Trivia *Junto's appearance is based of Tayuya from the Naruto series.﻿ *Junto's themes are: Fade To Black and Shadow's Masquerade. *Her battle themes are: Demolition Drive and Heat of the Battle. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Hollow Category:Female